The Aperture
by silente faery
Summary: The very first ghost portal was in fact a living thing. And when Maddie, Jack, & Vlad killed him in their college days, he'll do anything to get his revenge,even if it takes him 20 yrs...and what does he want with Danny? To kill...
1. Part 1

A/N: I'm just writing this two-part one-shot to pass the time(this is an action-packed side story while in my story now, they're still kids for another chap), other than the fact that I'm sad that no one likes my other story. Well, please enjoy this one and please leave a review behind.

1/27/06: Updated! I realized I made some grammatical errors so I changed them. I also changed some awkward sentences. I hope this makes the story easier to understand!

The Aperture

On the edge of the forest of Amity Park, there was a gap. If you will, you can just refer to it as a gigantic hole. The residents of the forest saw the gap, but couldn't tell what it was. All they saw was a slight shimmer whenever they would turn to that section of the sky. They assumed it was just the sun getting to them. This is how they stayed ignorant of what really was going on.

Now this gap was no ordinary gap, but was actually a portal of some sorts to an unidentified dimension. This dimensional gap had existed for years, right in the same very point in the sky, and had served for one purpose: to tie together the world of the apparitions, and the living world. Now, we can just call this elusive world of apparitions the ghost zone.

Now, ghosts have lurked about through centuries, haunting ones who betrayed them, visiting loved ones, and so forth. They brought about wraiths. They gave pixel artists game ideas. The works. They were ultimately tied in to every aspect of the living realm, until one day…

The gap was living itself, but technically wasn't alive. That's why it could exist in both dimensions. Clockwork himself, the guardian of time and space, used this to get around and fix mistakes to balance everything. The gap had a ghost of its soul. Its name: Aperture. Well, Aperture had guarded the dimensional portal for just as long as it existed, until a group of crazy scientists came to the vicinity…

"Well, Jack, don't you think it's a bit rash to, well you know…" Maddie attempted, sighing profusely.

"What I think she's trying to tell you old man is: shut up and stop bothering the owner that's kindly letting us stay here, so we can observe the dimensional hole, or did you forget what we came here for in the first place?" Vlad shouted at Jack, who immediately shut up.

"Ok then, let's go."

They looked back longingly towards the cozy cabin, and then turned towards their destination. The shimmer in the sky was dyed red, blending in with the colors of the setting sun. They then took off, not looking back.

They traveled up the road for a few hours. They had to constantly avoid fallen trees, bring out the map and navigate over broken roads, and carry their special equipment, but when they finally made it to where the shimmer was closest to the sky, it was worth it. They looked around them. They were clear of the forest. The sky had a nice glow to it and the stars gave the night an astral feel. After a moment of stargazing, they set to work on the equipment.

"Detecting Combustulator?" Maddie asked, her hands full of wires.

"Check" Jack replied, looking up before looking down again, plugging something in.

"Solar Absorber?" Maddie asked.

"Check Maddie, and all charged," Vlad replied, plugging it in.

"Ok, we're up and running!"

The team got up and let the machine take its course. The base of the machine turned bright red. The tip glowed green then began to spin faster and faster, sending the crew into deeper awe. It then, having been carefully aimed towards the shimmer, shot a light beam at it. The shimmer reacted as though it was being sucked through a black hole, and disappeared in the air. It seemed to shriek in anguish before also fading, just like the shimmer had done. Maddie ran to the detector.

"Congratulations, we have actually gotten a sample of ectoplasmic matter. We were right! This means that-"

"The Ghost Portal can be achieved!" Jack finished, pointing to the sky.

"Come on team," Jack finished. "Let's get back. We have a lot of research to do back at the lab."

They left, blissfully unaware of what they have done, and the danger that they had just put themselves in. They had killed someone, or something for that matter…

Aperture whined. He could no longer go up in the sky where he was born. He no longer felt sane. 'Those scientists!' he cursed to himself. 'They're the one who's done this. They'll pay…for every moment I miss where I was meant to be for eternity!' And he sat there planning out the perfect plan that would ruin their very lives.

His first chance was when the pesky scientists made the ghost portal. He shot mutating ectoplasm out of the portal that would hope-fully kill them…at least half-way not all the way. Too bad that guy's face took up the whole opening. So he planned again. He planned so long and thought so hard that it took him 20 years to get it right. And once he did, oh it would be their last.


	2. Part 2

A/N: Yes, I'm not dead, though I can't deny that many wanted me to be. Oh well, guess no one likes to review. But I still want to finish this story to get the idea out of my head. I hope you silently enjoy this second part while boycotting the review button just for Silente. Enjoi! This part came out so…weird…

The Aperture: Part 2

The wind was fierce tonight. He could feel it blowing into his room, making it virtually impossible to go to sleep. And he got tired of closing the window. It would just open up again with a whirr. Boy, he was starting to not like the fall. He laid in his bed for a while until the cold seeped deep into his bones. Reluctantly, he got up and shut the window, this time covering the opening with masking tape.

'And it had to come to that,' he thought, sighing deeply before crawling back in bed.

He tried to fall asleep, but try as he might he couldn't, even though he was deathly tired. All the ghosts he was fighting off and on that day had driven his nerves wild and tired him.

'Guess I'm a little insomniac after all those ghost attacks. Stupid Skulker. Stupid Technis. Stupid!' he thought, before dismissing the very notion of being able to sleep that night.

So he got up and sat at his desk and turned on the computer. After it had fully booted, he opened his personal ghost files. When the usual password notification popped up, he decided to change the password.

'Paulina Fenton is getting a little old anyways. Let's see…I don't know, let's just put Clueless for now…'

After he changed the password and the files were now Jazz-proof, he opened them up and browsed through them, adding to the different files.

'Now let's see here…Skulker's got a new suit, Desiree no longer grants stupid wishes…'

The list of needed changes grew on and on until he heard a rapping at the window. Shocked, he closed his files and turned to the window but saw that no one was there.

'It's probably the wind…' he thought, and when he turned away he heard scraping on the window.

Angered, he got up and looked at the window yet again, only to see nothing.

'Weird…' he wondered, and then his ghost sense went off. 'A ghost!' He gasped.

"Who are you? Come out wherever you are ghost!" he yelled, then realized that he sounded exactly like his father.

He waited a while, and then he heard a ghastly whisper respond:

"It is I. I have come for my revenge, boy."

"Who are you? What have I ever done to you?"

"It's not what you have done; it's the guilt you have inherited."

"What are you talking about? I asked who you are! Tell me!"

"Quite the demanding persona, eh?" the voice said, sounding amused, then continued: "You may call me the Great Aperture. I was very well until your stupid parents killed me."

"My parents did what? They would never kill a living soul? Why are you blaming them for-?"

"Stupid boy. Your parents did kill me. They took me from my rightful place in order to experiment. Stupid ghost hunters. They ruined my life. Now all I've been doing up until now is planning. And now, I will carry out my revenge!"

"W-wait a minute! Why are you after me? If my parents really did…kill…you, then why wouldn't you seek revenge on them?"

"Now do you really think you'd let me kill them?" the voice said, then as if seeing the shocked look on Danny's face, cackled madly.

"Now you see…Since they took the thing most precious to me, my life, I will take from them one of their most precious things, one of their children."

"You can't kill me off that easily!" Danny said defiantly, then transformed into Danny Phantom.

"Now we'll see about that. At least I'm not killing you and your sister."

"Shut up, and fight me!"

"Whatever you say…"The voice faded away.

Danny looked right and left, but couldn't see him. All of a sudden, the window flew open and the tape tore in half. A big gust of wind flew in, hitting Danny square in the chest.

"Ahhh!"

"See, you're nowhere near powerful enough to defeat me, boy. All you can hope for now is a swift death."

Danny got back up with slight effort and spouted, "Like I'll give up!" And threw a punch to where he heard the voice, and a whoosh slammed up against the wall.

"Ah, you got lucky, eh? Well I guess I have to keep my guard up now!"

As soon as that was said, Danny was hit with a series of punches and hit the wall for the second time. Danny struggled to get up, and looked around before saying:

"Where the heck are you? How am I supposed to fight you if I can't see you?"

"Well, now, your parents should of thought about that before they killed me with that stupid machine of theirs." The mysterious voice said while slamming a fist of air at the ghost boy, which sent him reeling into the other side of the room.

"What do you mean?" Danny said, coughing as he got up again. "How would they even expect it? They were just scientists. They don't research anything before delving deeper to prove their theory. How can you blame them?"

Danny swung a punch into the air, but he was nowhere near close. The Aperture, amused, just let him swing aimlessly into the air while he spoke.

"That's right. No one can blame the scientists. You couldn't blame them for creating aids, can you? You have to blame it on faux stories made up by the bribed scientific community newspaper. You can't blame them for people dying in the hospitals off of medicine they approve as safe but is really just a prototype! Do you see the corruption in the human worlds? Do you?"

"But you just can't take all your hate of scientists onto one pair of scientists. They're just paranormal scientists. They don't even deal with the medicine or with anything else that would affect humans!"

"So you don't understand, do you? All the years my rage has pent up...do you see what I have become? Your parents destroyed my very purpose! All I care about now is getting my revenge!"

As soon as the voice uttered those words, inside the room, black gas swirled about until Danny could no longer breathe. He watched as the gas formed a giant mass that resembled a skull.

"Do you see now? All I am is my revenge! And I will get it!"

The skull broke apart, the gas forming a massive cloud in the room before swallowing Danny whole. Inside, he fought to breathe, but fell unconscious. After Danny fell, the gas was sucked inside of him, before clearing. Danny got up. But it was no longer Danny, but the Aperture. He said, "Now I will get my revenge." He smiled a sinister smile; it was so malignant that it didn't belong on Danny's face, but there was nothing Danny could do about it.

Jazz smiled gleefully. Tonight was the night! As she typed in the last words in her essay, she thought of how well she was going to do on the essay. She felt that it was the best one she had ever written, for it was on one of the topics she understood the most about: The Stress of an Everyday Teen. She thoroughly checked it again for any mistakes, then pressed save. She then printed it out and placed it in her backpack. She then dove into bed, ready for a long night's rest. Suddenly, she heard a stir downstairs.

'It's probably Mom and Dad messing around in that lab again,' she thought, then closed her eyes again.

Then she heard a louder noise, this time sounding urgent.

'I wonder what's going on down there…'

She began the long and tiresome climb down the staircase.

Of course it wasn't that long or tiring at all, but it seemed so, because she needed to sleep.

When she reached her parents' lab, she opened the door and gasped.

In that very moment, she wanted to run with all of her might back up to her room and forget about what she just saw and go to sleep.

If wishes could come true, she would have wished that this had never happened.

If only life was a tea party with Mr. Bearburt Einstein and friends, not this nightmare.

She never wished anything bad on anybody, so why did she deserve this?

Nothing mattered anymore, at least not to her.

Why did the closest thing to her have to perish, when that person never even lived as long or as easy as a life as she did?

No one was fair. She realized that now.

But why did losing Danny by her ludicrous parents have to teach her this lesson?

That was her last thought before she fainted, and a breeze blew out the window.

The End! If u want to know what happened, and enough people review, then I'll make a special chapter showing what happened. But that's not likely that I'll get many reviews, so I'm not counting on doing it. For those who get it, tell me what you think happened. Ok? And remember to review! Or you're very very mean….


	3. Special Chapter

A/N: Thanx for Gilgamesh, luvdaggers, Tigger, and purpledog100 for reviewing. I love you guys forever! …Especially purpledog100 and luvdaggers for reviewing both chapters. I really liked this story and I don't know why it did so badly on when it's just as good as some of those other fics out there, and they get so many…only 9 people even read the story! Oh well, I wrote the special chapter, so please review it you guys. You get free cookies? Also, I have a surprise ending for you all that will cheer you up! What's cheer in death, anyhow? Find out!

**Special Chapter **

Maddie was hard at work tinkering with a weird device that Jack made. She was still wondering what it was for.

"Jack?" she asked, turning around to face him.

"Huh?" he asked, munching on a cookie, then went back to tinkering with the Jack 'O Nine tails.

"What is this for?" she questioned, showing him the device.

"It's to destroy a Poltergeist, Maddie."

"Oh really?" she asked in awe.

"Uh huh. It fires a special beam that vaporizes all the corrupted ectoplasm in the poltergeist's body, then it reverts back into a regular ghost."

"Sometimes I forget how brilliant you are, Jack." She said, then noticed he finished his cookie. "Want another cookie, dear?" she asked, holding one out that she got from her stash in her pocket.

"Yes, of course!" he said, then enthusiastically snatched the cookie from her palm and chewed contently on it.

Maddie sighed. Her husband seemed like such a dolt at times but really was quite a genius. That was one of the reasons why she loved him so much, as well as his charms…

'Oh well, now back to this Aura-Purifier,' she thought, naming the device.

After a few hours, it was fixed. She announced it to Jack and then they were about to leave the lab, but they heard footsteps.

"Who's that?" she asked, turning to Jack.

"It's probably Danny."

They saw a shadow approaching the room. They stared at the bottom of the staircase until they saw Danny. They sighed in relief. It was dark in the room but they still could clearly see those radiant blue eyes.

"Danny, what are you doing up so late?" Jack asked him.

But he didn't respond. Instead, he continued walking towards them.

"Aren't you going to answer Danny?" Maddie inquired.

Danny cleared his throat and answered, "I'm not your son."

"Danny, what are you talking about?" she asked incredulously.

"I'm who you destroyed, all those years ago."

"Danny, are you feeling alright?" Maddie asked, then tried to approach him but he backed up, stopping her straight in her tracks.

"I'm feeling the same as I had been when you destroyed me. So I ate your son and took his body. This is my revenge. I might as well take his body though, who knows what it might bring me?"

"You…you monster!" Jack bellowed, pointing at 'Danny'. "What have you done with our son?"

"He's dead," Danny but not really Danny replied nonchalantly.

"You will pay for that!" Jack yelled, and grabbed the Jack O' Nine tails, activating the trigger and throwing it at him.

As the 'tails' lashed out, the body of Danny swiftly dodged them, then reappeared behind Jack and knocked him out with one chop of his hand.

"Who are you?" Maddie demanded.

"You may call me the Aperture. The one you destroyed twenty years ago for a lowly college experiment."

"The Aperture…" she said, and then gasped. "You mean, you were an actual living entity that was there? You were _living_?"

"It's a given fact, otherwise why would I say that you killed me?"

"We-we didn't know! We're sorry."

"Yeah, now that you know. You never take research into anything, scientist. At least I have satisfaction that you were not one of the worst. But now I have no grudge against you, now that I had my revenge."

"You didn't really kill Danny, did you?"

"I did. He is dead now."

"Then I have to get my revenge." With that said, she grabbed the aura-purifier.

"Get out of my son's body!" Maddie yelled, and pulled the trigger, setting off the beam. It hit Danny full force, slamming him against the wall. As he fell down, a milky shadow flew out of his body, but Maddie didn't see it. She quickly grabbed the most powerful ray gun in the lab and set it to the damage setting and aimed it at Danny.

"This is for my son!" She yelled, and pulled the trigger.

At that moment, Danny was struggling to get up, and as soon as he barely opened his eyes he saw his mom with a gun directed at him. Then she pulled the trigger and Danny reared back in pain.

"I'm not done yet, ghost!"

"M-m-o-o-m?" Danny managed to say, shocked at what he saw and heard, as well as the pain he felt which was searing his abdomen.

"Wh-ha-at-t's g-go-o-in-ing o-on?" He stuttered, and Maddie looked sternly at him.

"Don't you dare call me your mother, ghost! You will pay for what you have done!"

"Wh-ha-hat di-id I-I d-do M-mo-om-mommy?" Danny said, tears coming to his eyes, as he was obviously confused.

"You have no right to cry, ghost!" Maddie said, and then the realness of Danny's death came to her. The sadness of it all weighed down her heart. She felt like crying but couldn't let this murdering ghost see that.

"H-h-ow di-did yo-you fi-ind o-out I wa-was a gho-host?"

"You told me, stupid! Now don't say another word. I'm going to destroy you for what you've done!"

"I-I won-won't d-do it a-gain mo-mom-mommy! I-I pr-pro-mise!" Danny said, crying profusely.

"Die, ghost!" she said, and set the gun to maximum damage setting before pulling the trigger.

Danny fell to the ground and screamed in anguish. His limbs began to twitch and he started to blabber incomprehensible words.

"I still can't bear to see you like this, even though it's not you, Danny." Maddie murmured before going over to see the body. As soon as she saw his face, tears ran down her face unchecked.

"Oh Danny, I didn't mean to mar your body like this, but it was for the best. I had to destroy that ghost Danny."

"You imbecile!" a voice said out of nowhere.

"Wh-who's that?" Maddie said, looking around nervously.

"It's me the Aperture. You who wanted to avenge your son ended up slaying him yourself!"

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that I didn't kill him. You are a murderer. I should avenge him by killing you, for I am nothing but an avenger anymore. I got my revenge by taking him over for a short period of time. He doesn't deserve to be a ghost only to haunt you for the rest of your life, only to rot after you are finally dead. I should free his soul from that misery but that other wretched girl still needs you."

Maddie stared at where the voice seemed to be coming from, not comprehending what he was saying, until she heard a scream then something fall on the floor. She quickly turned to the stairs, only to see an unconscious Jazz at the bottom of it.

"Jazz!" she yelled, then went to check her pulse. 'Still breathing. Good.'

"And you forget all about your poor son, whom you killed."

"I didn't forget about Danny!" Maddie yelled. "There's too much going on at once! And I'm actually talking to a ghost…you mean you left Danny's body, and he was still alive?"

"You killed him."

"I did not! I thought he was you! He was…he was…" she trailed off, finally realizing what she had done.

"I killed…I killed…I couldn't have…not Danny…not…" she broke down into tears.

"I can't believe I killed Danny. Not my poor baby boy…not him…"

After a moment, the voice spoke again.

"You can still save him."

"He's dead. He's really gone. There's nothing I can do. Why? Why!"

"He's still alive."

"He…what?"

"His heart still beats. If you have haste, you can still preserve his life."

"He…but you said he was dead! You said!"

"He will soon die if you don't act now."

"I…" Maddie trailed off again, and then turned to face the battered body of her son. She ran over to his side and felt his neck for a pulse.

"You are right…it still beats…I can save him!"

"I must go now." The Aperture said, then went through the window.

Maddie picked Danny up then rushed to the bathroom where all the bandages were kept. 'I hope I can do this in time…I can't lose him!'

Maddie awoke to the sound of thunder. She looked around her, then found herself in Danny's room, sitting next to him bedside. She blinked a while, then recalled last night's events and gasped. She sprung up and checked Danny's pulse. It was stable. She sighed, easing herself back into Danny's desk chair. Last night had been quite a scare. And it was all her fault, no less. She couldn't be low and blame it all on the stupid ghost who overshadowed him. She didn't have to shoot him. She softly rubbed Danny's head. He looked peaceful. She sighed.

"Mnnn…" Maddie looked at Danny, to see that he was waking up.

"Danny!" she said, and then hugged him tightly. He slowly opened his eyes.

"M-M-om-mommy?" he said sleepily.

"Honey, I'm glad you're awake! Did you have a nice rest?"

"I..had..a w-weird dr-drea-dream. I'm re-really ti-tired."

"It's ok sweetie. Are you hungry? What do you want for breakfast?"

"Do-don't c-care. What-what-whatever you want t-to ma-make, mom-mommy."

"Ok." She said, smiling brightly at her son before lightly patting his head.

"Danny!" Jazz said, dashing through the door, then panted.

"Jazz! I'm glad you're up. What do you want for breakfast today?" Maddie said.

"Pancakes. Danny? You're alright! I was so scared!"

"You-you're s-so we-weird, Jazz." Danny said slowly.

"It was just a dream huh." Jazz said to herself.

"I guess so honey," Maddie said to her, subconsciously yelling at herself for lying to Jazz and Danny.

"Life's really a tea party. When you brew bad tea, you can pour it out to make more. You can't really use that other tea bag, but you still have the other."

"Wha-what d-do y-you m-mean, Jazz?" Danny said.

"Nevermind. Just go back to sleep if you're tired Danny. It's Saturday."


End file.
